metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Defense (Metro 2033 Level)
'Defense is a level that takes place after Depot. It involves a last stand with the surviving members of the Children of the Underground who are trying to defend Hole station during the Hole station massacre, and Artyom's journey through the remains of the station. Overview The level begins with the player making it to the Childrens' frontline. Soon after, a battle will commence after a series of sonic attacks, which will take out some of the lights and then knock Artyom out. Upon waking up it becomes apparent that more soldiers will have died, and that the oncoming nosalises are very near. The battle will end with another huge sonic blast, rendering everyone unconscious again. Sadly it is impossible to save anyone, no matter how many nosalis the player kills as the shockwave kills the remaining soldiers. Once awake, Maxim Komarov will give Artyom a recording and a mission. By accepting Maxim's mission, the player will gain a positive moral points. Proceeding through a tunnel, the player will find dead soldiers and nosalises, and numerous lurker holes. With their occupants nearby, the environment will be more dangerous than any other shelter Artyom encountered before due to the presence of traps and toxic gas. After some wandering the player will begin to hear the crying of one of Hole's last survivors nearby, which is the end of the level. Trivia *Maxim's name is revealed when the player broadcasts a message to Polis during Outpost level. *According to the Moscow metro map, this station is named Paveletskaya (Zamoskvoretskaya Line). However, the game's station architecture is different from the real station. **Additionally, in the Russian version of the game the mission is called Paveletskaya. *Defense was one of the first levels of the game shown publicly. Pre-alpha footage with very basic textures, sounds, models and animation shows the big difference between the alpha and the finished retail game. *It is possible that Hole station had some kind of relationship with the Red Line as there are a number of people in the station who wear the same type of armor as the soldiers of the Red Line. Alternatively these armor-sets could simply be the universal uniforms, worn by members of Hansa (which Hole is part of) as well. **Also one of the soldiers of the barricade wears the same jacket as the Red Line officials. *There are several alternative route in the Hole station, they usually lead to extra supplies and a positive moral point. *Despite being a shelter, many areas in the Hole station will need a gas mask to survive. It is possible that the poisonous gases filled the Hole station during the mutant attacks. *Throwing knives are good to take out lurkers, as it only take one hit to kill them. Not recommended for those who cannot aim properly, or have difficulty aiming in ranger mode (without crosshair). *If you took the Heavy Automatic Shotgun from Andrew's room in Armory, this level will be much easier as there are swarms of enemies and as they get right up in your face, a shotgun blast will put them down easily. And with 20 rounds per reload, you should not have too much trouble. *In Metro 2033 Redux, this and Child level are merged into a single long level. Bugs *If you use a medkit the moment you become knocked unconscious, you will not be able use your guns/pick up items when you wake up. *When the sonic attack hits the crew Maxim, the captain doesn't seem to black out, nor seen recovering after Artyom and the others have regained their consciousness. Gallery Defense1.png|The defense. Defense2.png|The Children of the Underground Defense3.png|The leftmost defender - who first spots Artyom and doesn't make it to the battle. Defense4.png|The center defender. Defense5.png|Maxim addressing Artyom. Defense6.png|The rightmost defender. Defense7.png|The lights go out. Defense8.png|The soundwave arrives. Defense9.png|The battle. Defense10.png|Ditto. Defense11.png|Aftermath. Defense12.png|A wounded Kamorov. Defense13.png|Kamorov hands over the tape. Defense14.png|The incomplete evacuation. Defense15.png|Welcome to Hole Station. Defense16.png|The first hall. Defense17.png|Ditto. Defense18.png|Something lurks around the corner. Defense19.png|The second hall. Defense20.png|The carnage in the station. Defense21.png|Ditto. Defense22.png|A lurker attacks in the third hall. Defense23.png|Two lurkers, one of which is performing the signature watcher stance. Defense24.png|An attacking lurker. Defense25.png|A lurker close up. Defense26.png|The third hall. Defense27.png|The fan-famous stalker and radio. In the mouth of the nosalis, the legendary 'sniper-revolver'. Defense28.png|The station back. Hole_station_alpha_0001.jpg|Defense level from Metro 2033 pre-alpha shown on Leipzig convention in 2006 Hole_station_alpha_0002.jpg|Ditto Hole_station_alpha_0003.jpg|Ditto Hole_station_alpha_0004.jpg|Ditto Hole_station_alpha_0005.jpg|Ditto Hole_station_alpha_0006.jpg|Ditto Defense_M2033_alpha_0001.jpg|Ditto Defense_M2033_alpha_0002.jpg|Ditto Defense_M2033_alpha_0003.jpg|Ditto Defense_M2033_alpha_0004.jpg|Ditto Hole_station_beta_0001.jpg|Defense level from Metro 2033 beta Easter_egg_khreschatyk.jpg|The station itself is one of the Easter eggs present in the game Category:Metro 2033 Levels